Breaks break
by Cherchez de Reborn
Summary: First time write Pandora Hearts's story! And also the first time I write ffic with no Yaoi... Also its all angst and later will have tragedy... Dx Summary written at the story! As I'm too lazy to write it again /slapped Chap 3 updated
1. Worse

**A/N** : Mwahahaha I am back from my Grave! /slapped Well actually I'm a bit retired... But then I felt the urge wanting to make moar Ffic, so here I am, standing on my compie, doing ffic 8D This is the first time on making a straight pair Dood! Pray me luck Dood!

Summary : What if Sharon start to think about negative think? Break don't like her anymore and using her as his tool? As if she sees Break, he also see her, but its like his eyes don't really see her. Break n Sharon ffic.

Warning : Maybe OOCness at Break, and many crying scene.. xD maybe LoL. And PREPARE FOR MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKE DOOD!

Disclaimer : If I am the one who make Pandora Heart, I will make it full yaoi... AND I WILL NOT MAKE LIAM DEAD! Dx LIAAAMMMM *hugs* I will surely make ur appear in this ffic... *sob* ENJOY DOOD

First of all... For Liam's Fans! Pray for him! *clinging bell to make all of u silent* /slapped

* * *

_"Break... Where are you going?"_  
_"Ah, I'm going to Pandora now with Liam Ojou-sama... What is it?"_  
_"Um... nothing.. Carefull Break"_  
_"... I will, Ojou-sama.. Then I'll take my leave"_  
_'He's still the same...'_

The blonde girl sadly look at the window, staring at the white hair man that is going to leave with the March Hare contractor. Why she didn't come? Of course, as she think that she's only becoming a burden for him, for Break.  
'What should I do... What should I do?'  
Frustratedly, she bite her lips, not to tough, or else her grandmother will ask what happen and she'll be force to telling the truth. She don't want this depression, this confusing feelings. It hurts her feelings, as she started to cry, her tears are coming out from her pink eyes, down through her cheek. It hurt... Her chest _hurt_... She don't want this.. She don't want to experience this feelings.  
But...  
She love him.

"Break, why you still don't say anything to her?" Liam muttered to the red-eye guy as he put his glasses on the right position, there're no response from that guy, of course. If its about him and his majesty young lady, the mad hatter will shut his mouth and kept quiet. The March hare only make a deep sigh, knowing also the situation as well. "Listen, Break. If you not telling about your eyes as soon as possible, you might be hurting Sharon's feeling..."  
And he only receive a not, and the usual smile, but only its quite a sad smile.  
"I will Liam... But I still thinking of the right time.." The red eye murmured softly, as he just like staring at the carriage's window, even though what he saw, its just mere pitch black. Not even there's a single light that he saw. Its quite lonely... right?  
'What will she say if I say that I was blind...? I can't _make_ her cry... She will... think that she's _useless_...' Break closed his eyes, and his hand slowly touch his eye lid, why he must be blind in such time... At the situation when the Tragedy of Sabrie will be occur in no time, where Glen can be survive again. But, actually he already expect this much. Being blind actually make no problem for a clever guy like him. He just smile and take his candy box, and take one of the candy.  
"What is she doing know, Emily? you know what she's doing..?" He start to make some jokes, make the glasses man sweatdropped and sigh, When will that mad hatter know his place in this situation! He never know...

"Sharon, you're not coming down?"  
"No Grandma.. I'm sorry, but I want to be left alone for now.." Sharon speak softly and pollitely to her grandmother that was outside, and of course, that information man is there. There's no voice anymore from inside of the room. Cheryl was just sigh and ask Rufus to push her wheel-chair again. "She don't want to out eh..?" The duke closed his eyes and push the wheel-chair. "Oh Rufus, what do you think she's doing? I bet that she's having a very serious problem.."  
"I bet its something like... you know.." Rufus can't continue his sentence, fearing that the duchess will use her harisen right away. But he know, he know all the informations, he's betting that it is because of the Mad Hatter probably, but whatever. Its not his concern about those personal story.  
"Say, Rufus, will she accepting my request..?" Cheryl speak softly, and wait for Rufus' answer. But that even take the red hair man think twice for making his answer. "Err... maybe.. It will be a 50-50 choice. As it is quite hard even for me to decide, because I'm not Sharon, Cheryl.." He answer more quietly, his tired eyes then look at Sharon's room, maybe that even become a really suprise attack for her. And for her life.

"Welcome back, Xerxes Break.."  
"Err... thank you.. Ojou-sama?" A harisen slam to his face, of course its hurt. Making Break's cheek red like a tomato now. He know that she, the one who he consider like his daughter, is a very fearful girl. But then, why it seem so different? He try to figure out why. 'Wait... is she... tired'  
"Are you tired, Ojou-sama?" Of course this make Sharon more and more annoy and sad. Are you looking behind me? Am I invisible that you can't tell how I am? "Can't you tell..?" The girl say it in annoyment and kick Break, making he whine a bit. 'If I can see, than I will never say that, Sharon...' He just chuckle sincerely and hold Sharon's hand, wanting to ask forgiveness, then he start to realize.  
"Ojou-sama... Have you eaten lately?" He ask his princess, but then he felt a pout, a sad pout.  
"Its not... How come you're so late info now!" She scream hardly enough to make the whole mansion wake up, and slap Break hard. She's too tired now tired of this and that, As she gave up on Break, she grumble and on the way to her room again. "And Don'...!" Then she left, leaving the Mad Hatter alone, thinking what he have done wrong. Liam just come after that.  
"Now see what you have done? Talk to her now before she bring chaos to this mansion because of you.." The march hare speak brutally, but just silently taking the mad hatter's death glare.  
"Fine.." Break sigh "I am going to tell her.." As he get up, he hear a thud, and hear Sharon's sobbing. What is it? What's happen? Quickly he go upstair, and Liam is just following Break, don't know what actually happen. Then he find himself...

Sharon's is sitting in the floor, holding her cry, as there're her Grandmother and her vallet-duke. "What happen?" Break just cut in no matter what is the situation, he doesn't care, what he only care only his beloved princess there.  
"Oh here's the mad hatter..." Rufus response very quickly, making a smirk to Break. "Your 'Ojou-sama' will be marry soon, the duchess decide"

Shock, What is this... How this is happen? Break just stare, gazing toward Sharon, who then response back. She's sobbing, even though he can't see, she's sobbing. His heart hurt, his chest also. He can't take it anymore. Suddenly, he was about to collapse, but thanks that Liam is behind him, he have something to hold with. Of course the glass man was also shock of this incident.

"Why, Cheryl-sama?" Break look at Cheryl, unbelievable, but then she just sigh "As she's the heir of the Rainsworth family. She must be marry a noble or the duke it self, And seem that the Nightray Family agree, They given an option of Gilbert and Elliot... Also maybe its quite best choice for Oz. But it is her choice. And not her choice to being marry or not, but the man that will be guiding her life... Now if you excuse me" the Duchess and the duke leave the hall, leaving the lady in shock.

The situation is more worse than ever now.

* * *

**A/N** : DONEEEE! Pwaaah! only 2 hours xD

Okay okay! Our pray of Liam will be end! /slapped

I need revieww! and also choose who will be the best, Gilbert, Elliot, or Oz? I really can't figure out who is the best for Sharon.. And also.. BREAAAKK! GOD I NEARLY NOT HAVING THE COURAGE SEE BREAK SUFFAH DX uh uh! and andd... There'll be next chapter...  
BUT COMMENT FIRST DOOD!

Thx for reading~ xD ... DOOD WHAT'S WRONG WIT THIS DOCUMENT!


	2. Things change

**A/N** : Okaaayy~~~ Here I am again! The second chap is here! X3 *Quite fast isn't?*

Warning : Grammar and Spelling mistake will be located everywhere... But then, I think there's nothing much xD

Disclaimer : As I say, I'm not the one who own Pandora's Heart, If i already own it, I will NOT make Liam die Dx But make the one who KILLED liam DIE! D

* * *

The situation is more _worse_ than before... Nothing much he can say now, the hall if full of emptiness, as Sharon also stopping sobbing, and just look at the floor.  
"O- ojou-sama..."  
"Please Break... Stop calling me that.." Her voice was trembling. Of course, who would not be shock because of the event? The Mad Hatter just sigh and go near to his princess, and comfort him. "Liam, can you please tell Cheryl-sama wh-"  
"Don't have to Break... Please I beg you.." Sharon's mumbling again, and then stand up, "If Grandma say its for me, as the next heir of the Rainsworth... I'll do it" A little smile, then she's gone off, go to her room.

The march hare sigh, "See? Maybe now its a good time to say it Break, before its too late than this.." In this point, now Break agree for what Liam have said. "Okay... I guess this is really the time..." The mad hatter sigh and follow Sharon after than.

-x-

"Ojou0-sama..." This is already the fifth knock, this is too long, why she didn't answer the door knock? Its not like her. 'I'm sorry Sharon, but I've got no choice...' he take a wire, and now cracking the key hole (Of course after locate the key hole as he's blind). Its is a success, the door is open. Now the mad hatter slowly open the door. Try to make no sound, but then he scent something, a sound of sobbing.. So she's crying huh..

He take a few step closer, Then he locate her bed, She's stop sobbing, so she knew he was there.  
"Why are you here Break! I'm sure that I've lock the door"  
"Nah Ojou-sama, you just have not see my true potential as a spy~ phuu~~" At a few second, he make a little joke, using the usual pose. But then later he serious. "Actually Ojou-sama.. The reason I am here is to..."  
"To comfort me? Come on Break.. I'm not a little _girl_ anymore.."  
"That's why Ojou-sama.. I am here to talk to you.. about something.." A suprise, this is the first time Break become as serious as now, the blonde girl slowly turn her face, and look her vallet, his eyes- no, eye is still the same, the emptiness is still not absent. Its hurt, its like he don't look at her, like he's looking at something else. Its hurt... It hurt... hu-  
"I'm blind, Ojou-sama.."  
_... huh?_  
"What..?"  
"I'm _blind_... I can't see anymore.." Break close his eye, as he afraid that she will cry and sobbing... and just make him more hard to find a word to comfort her again, as it just not his type of guy that comfort a young lady from crying.. Right? Then his hand just try to touch here the bed is (not really being shown though) After he founds out, he sit ad the edge and look at Sharon. 'I hope she don't cry...'  
"Break... Xarx-nii... I.." The blond look at the albino hair guy, as if she start to cry, but... why it doesn't hurt? Its because she fine the answer, why his eye just become so empty, now she know... The first, Break sigh and open his empty eye slowly, he knew this will happen, but then, it change. Why?  
"Its fine Xarx-nii... you should have told me earlier.." The eques contractor smile sadly, and hug the hatter. Make him blush slightly and shock, Its actually like the usual he do, comforting her in term of hug, and then he will just make some joke that make his little princess happy again and forget the sorrow and sadness. But now why Break found it quite hard to just find it hard to find a right word? Then he felt something wet on his sleeve, Ah...  
She cried... Just as he expected, now what should he do...? Comfort..? What else? Oh god, this is just so hard for him to try. Yet now it just become more hard than just think about it... At last he make some sentence after that long deep silence that was like a hole.  
"Ojou-sama... Please don't cry..." Break just sigh and pat her head, but Sharon just continue sobbing, with a little voice she said "To be honest Break... Even though I know now what problem that make me heavy... The wedding plan can not being changed... I don't have any feeling for them all... Probably grandmother will choose Oz to become my groom... But thats not what I want, I want _you_ Xarx-nii... Please.. Tell me what should I do now..?" Being suprise for what he have heard, he just look at Sharon, in shock of course... So all the way that she thing about him was not like brother or even a father, like the way he did, thinking Sharon as his own daughter, even though many say that it actually like brother and sister, but as a _lover_?  
Then... What **action** should he take now?

* * *

-x-  
**A/N** : DONE DOOD! *explode*  
Phew... Now then, From here on I will start to make some option... 8D The option will be of course, What action will he take? /slapped you all can answer by reviewing~ And the option, will become 1 chapter like that... xD So... REVIEW DODD! OR MASTER ETNA WILL MAKE ME EXPLODEEE DX /slapped


	3. Breaks doesn't mean Break

Cher : I'm back~~~~ 3 3 /slapped

Fei : ... You really going to continue this chapter... *blink*

Cher : oAo Of course! How come I leave this lovely story xD

Fei : *slam Cherchez to one empty room and locked it* lets just get start... Cher-san and I never own Pandora Hearts, nor the characters... but the story perhaps is ours.. Really sorry for the grammar mistake since I'm also lazy to correct them..

And gommen for the action, I'm not making them... I'm too lazy, da

* * *

**Reject her feeling**

* * *

"Ah Ojou-sama... I..." The hatter mutter softly. He gave a sign to let go of the hug, and Sharon accept it, she release the hug and then sit politely again.

"Yes Break?" Sharon smile and look at Break. Break just gulp and clear his throat. What should he do...? Accept her? Then Sheryl will kill him.. Or not. And if reject her...

"Ojou-sama... gommen, but I can't... accept your feeling.." Ah, he already say it. He know it will hurt his little princess feelings, but that for her own good too. And what he receive is also as he expected, she shock, judging from her breath, its like she don't breathe normally, probably too stun about what he say. "Its not like I hate you or what Ojou-sama... But it just I love you... love as a _Father _to her _daughter_..." He said it with any emotion from his face, just like usual.

"But... then... you really.." The blonde try to form a sentence, but that impact is too great for her. "And its not like Oz is a bad guy... Even though he sometime... difficult to handle" Break chuckle a bit. and stand up, he can't see after all, so looking at her seems not going to help anything.

"Why... Why you say it so sudden Xarx-nii...?" Her voice is trembling. Holding her cry. Sharon can't think anymore, its too much for her, too much. Why Break say it so fast? It hurt... really hurts... Its like her heart beat can be as strong as before.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama... But thats the only way... our fate is just like this.. We can't be one in term of 'lovers' but we unite in term of 'family'" He smile to Sharon, "I'm sorry for thousands times... But its the best way Ojou-sama... Please accept it, and Good night, _Sharon_"

"Wait... Xarx-nii! Break! Please... Please don't leave me!" Sharon start to cry, she try as fast as she can to stand up and got out from the bed, and catch her Xarx-nii, But it just only a few second... a few second she _late_ to catch her Xarx-nii's hand...

The door have close, and its over... Its like the door that open of the heart have been closed down. And will never be _open_ again.

'I'm sorry Sharon... I do...' He sighed, and go out from the room.

-x-

That day, the wedding ceremony will begin soon.

"Its so cute Sharon" Sheryl praise her daughter, Its so nice to see her little one wear such a beauty wedding gown. Sharon just smile, and nod a little, Her own heart have shut anyway, so its not really she can express her own feeling of happiness, it just gone from her life.

"Ah Break, you came, who give that flower"

Sharon immediately turn around, and look at the Mad hatter, who smile and bring a huge ((Not so huge LOL)) bouquet of Red roses. "Ah, Its from a spy who like to spying you daughter" Sheryl giggled a little for the joke that Break's made. "Really Break, thank you for your concern.." She smile and Break nod, put the bouquet at the table. Then left out.

Seeing this, Sharon shout "Wait!" She run to Break, who look at the back and found that the blonde glomp the albino. Make Break fall own and hit his own head to the floor.

"Ouch... Really Ojou-sama... Is that really necessary...?" Then he felt a drop of water on his cheek, oh, she's crying. He just sigh, And remove her tears. then make them in sit position, "Sharon... Let me tell you this.." Break smile and whisper to Sharon, who clear her own tears as well, since its her wedding day, She must being brave to face this. And listen to break's word

"_Even if we break apart, But its not that you will not receive my love_"

"Xarx-nii... I..."

"Face it, since I already say its the best way, right? Congrats Sharon.." He chuckle and pinch Sharon's cheek a bit, and the result she hit Break with her harisen.

"You Idiot! Xarx-nii is an idiot!" She mad, but also, somehow her feeling is more better than before, she felt warm. "And also.. Thank you, Break"

"You are welcome.. Ojousama"

* * *

Cher : Endddd~~~ YaY~~~ Really I hate straight pair~~ I more love Yaoi~~

Fei : =A= I know you like yaoi Cher-san... But its fine now since its already end...

Cher : Haii haii~~ And review, da~ *bring faucet*

Fei : ... And DISCLAIMER : Pandora Heart is not mine or Xue or Cher... Its Jun-sensei...


End file.
